Chapter 148
Pretty Little Bear! is the 148th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Ryu is unable to kiss Sora due to her kindness. He eventually tries again, but attains the similar results. However, Sora promises to kiss him if he lends her his help on making a teddy bear; events which lead Ryu to reveal information about The Seven Witches. Summary Noa and Toranosuke glare are Ryu as he returns from the Crafting room after meeting Sora, explaining that he tripped and was patched up by the girl, preventing him from kissing her by using force. Noa and Toranosuke claim that they would have been okay with it in her position, leading him to exclaim that the two of them are not right in the head. They further explain that they were waiting for his return, taking out a ball and throwing it inside a contraption they created, a paper falling down from a tree branch that welcomes Ryu back. Albeit shocked, he claims that he will try again tomorrow. Toranosuke and Noa look at one another, asking if they should make an air cannon tomorrow. The next day, Ryu stands in front of the Handicraft club room, getting himself ready as he knocks on the door. Sora welcomes him in, blood dripping from her finger as she holds a needle with her hand. Ryu hands her a napkin, asking if she is okay. After calming down, she questions his arrival, prompting Ryu to ask for a kiss. Sora initially reminds him that kissing without dating in the first place is odd, but later questions if he is being bullied into doing so. Shocked, he can only stare at her and subsequently laugh at her surplus display of kindness. Sora tells him not to laugh, but offers to kiss him, in exchange for his help in finishing a teddy bear for an upcoming contest. She explains that, although she is not good at sewing, she joined the Handicraft room to learn; asking Ryu if he is any good. After assuring her that he is, he returns to Toranosuke's whereabouts, explaining to him that he was unable to kiss Sora, but managed to make a deal with her. The following day is soon to come, Ryu quickly heading to the Handicraft room and being welcomed by an injured Sora. After tending to her injuries, he presents a teddy bear he made himself. Happy with the results, Sora says that it is the one she wanted to make. Before long, she asks Ryu for his motives for wanting a kiss from her. Ryu explains that it is a long story, but Sora wishes to hear about it. He explains to her the history behind The Seven Witches of Suzaku High School, which leads her to claim that Ryu is a good person. Moments later, Ryu returns to Toranosuke's office, explaining to him that he was unable to kiss her, but revealed to her the information on the Witches. Toranosuke reminds Ryu that by doing so, they will no longer have any need of kissing her. Ryu berates himself for his actions, but Toranosuke puts his arm around Ryu's neck, asking him if he has fallen in love with Sora. Blushing, Ryu is shook by the question. Characters in Order of Appearance #Noa Takigawa #Toranosuke Miyamura #Ryu Yamada #Sora Himekawa Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 18